


11:27 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I waited weeks for my daughter's toy to arrive!'' Reverend Amos Howell informed a villain.





	11:27 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I waited weeks for my daughter's toy to arrive!'' Reverend Amos Howell informed a villain when the latter wrecked it.

THE END


End file.
